Some footwear have straps. For instance, a sandal has one or more straps which extend from an inner side of the sandal to an outer side of the sandal. A so-called flip flop is a type of backless footwear with a Y-shaped strap. The Y-shaped strap passe's between the large first toe and the second toe, and passes over the top and around and past the sides of the foot. People wear sandals and flip flops for ease, comfort and fashion. Prior art sandals and flip flops suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, the strap on the sandal and the Y-shaped strap on the flip flop can cause blisters on the foot where the strap rubs against the foot while walking or during wear. In addition, it is not possible to wear the same sandal or flip flop different ways.
The present invention addresses these limitations in the prior art.